Teniente y Alférez
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Aoi Sangu quedó huérfana a temprana edad y se hizo responsable de su hermana menor. Sin embargo, ellas nunca tuvieron una vida de lujo y riqueza. Un día, Aoi consigue empleo en una base miliar, dirigida por la familia Hiragi, el JIDA. Aoi es asignada al escuadrón de Shinya Hiragi, quien se convierte en su aliado para vengar la muerte de sus padres y en su interés amoroso.


_"Este fic participa del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph"_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Takaya Kagami._

* * *

 _No veo nada. Todo esta oscuro...¿qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde están todos?...Oigo un disparo, no...varios disparos. Se escuchan en la dirección de la habitación de mamá y papá. Aún no veo. Tanteo las cosas para poder llegar. Mientras más me acercaba, mi visión comenzaba a clarearse._

 _La puerta de la habitación de mamá y papá estaba semi-abierta y al abrirla, sentí mi corazón detenerse por un momento. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo siguiera oscuro así no hubiera podido ver aquella desgarradora escena...Mis padres muertos y rodeados de un charco de sangre cada uno._

 _Enfrente mio, estaba el asesino de mis padres. Sin embargo, no podía verle la cara ya que él estaba de espaldas hacía mi. Se empezó a dar vuelta lentamente. Íbamos a quedar cara a cara._

Pero desperté.

-Solo ha sido un sueño- me dije a mí misma al abrir los ojos. La luz del sol me molestaba y mi visión estaba algo borrosa. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, fue hace 4 años. Sin embargo, jamás conseguí olvidarlo. Tengo pesadillas constantemente con esos recuerdos. La peor parte es que jamás pude hacer justicia. Vi brevemente el rostro del asesino pero enseguida se escuchó el ruido de la policía y él escapó. La policía jamás lo encontró y yo no sabía quién era. Nunca antes lo había visto.

La policía me mostró una lista, y fotos, de los asesinos que más buscaban pero ninguno de ellos era ese hombre.

Me levanté de mi cama sin mucho ánimo, como todos los días. A pesar de todo lo que sufrí, no me puedo quejar ya que siempre tengo a mi lado a mi hermana menor, Mitsuba.

Nuestra vida no es de lujos, ni riquezas pero, al menos, tenemos un apartamento. No es lo más lujoso del mundo, es un monoambiente casi vacío. Sólo tiene una mesa pequeña y dos sillas de madera, un horno, una heladera y, encima de ella, un microondas. Además, también tiene una cucheta. Arriba duermo yo mientras que Mitsuba duerme abajo ya que tiene miedo de las alturas.

Bajé de un salto y vi como Mitsuba seguía durmiendo abrazada a su oso de peluche. A pesar de que tiene 13 años, sigue durmiendo con ese oso pero no la puedo culpar. Ese oso fue el último regalo que le dieron mamá y papá antes de morir. Para ella, es como un recuerdo de nuestros padres.

Empecé a hacer el desayuno. No teníamos mucha variedad de comida y, generalmente, comíamos lo mismo seguido.

Sin embargo, hoy comeríamos una torta de chocolate que nos había traído Sayuri ayer. Nosotras no éramos exactamente amigas pero sí fuimos compañeras de clase hace algunos años. Ella es muy amable y se preocupa por nosotras. Dice que somos como las hermanas que ella nunca tuvo.

Mitsuba se despertó mientras yo estaba colocando los platos en la pequeña mesa.

-Ohayo, oneechan- dice Mitsuba levantándose.

-Ah, Mitsu, al fin despiertas- dije con una sonrisa- el desayuno esta pronto, ¿dormiste bien?

Mitsuba solo asiente y se sienta en la mesa. A pesar de comportarse, yo sabía que ella estaba muy feliz por comer algo delicioso en días. Yo también lo estaba.

-Mitsu...hoy buscaré trabajo- dije para romper un poco el silencio.

-¿Eh?- pregunta sorprendida.- Pero, ¿por qué?

-Es necesario, Mitsu. No podemos seguir viviendo así. Necesitamos dinero y no quiero pedírselo a nadie.

-Está bien, entonces...yo también trabajaré- dice Mitsuba y yo casi me atraganto al oír eso. Eso era imposible, no podía permitirlo. Mitsuba es demasiado joven para trabajar...yo soy la mayor así que yo tengo todas las responsabilidades.

-No es necesario, Mitsu. Eres mi hermana menor, tu única preocupación debe ser tus estudios. Cuando tengas 18 años, te prometo que no te motivaré a que trabajes y te ayudaré a encontrar trabajo pero ahora...por favor, dejáme arreglar esto por mi cuenta.

-Como quieras, no me molestaría trabajar de cualquier forma. Por cierto, ¿de qué trabajarás?

-No lo sé. Estoy pensando en trabajar en el JIDA al igual que Sayuri, nuestra vecina y la persona que nos trajo la torta ayer.

-¿JIDA? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Mitsuba confundida.

-Significa Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japones, es el ejército militar de Japón.

-Ya veo pero, ¿no es arriesgado? No quiero que trabajes en algo que te pueda costar tu vida.

-Cualquier trabajo tiene riesgo, Mitsu, aunque no de vida. Además, estaré feliz de servir a mi país...Sayonara, se me hace tarde- le dije y me levanté para ir a buscar trabajo.

-¡Sayonara, oneechan!- se despidió Mitsuba sonriendo y moviendo su mano sin parar. Cuando cerré la puerta, me dije a mí misma: "defenderé este país por más que éste me haya dado la espalda hace cuatro años".

Para mi sorpresa, fue más fácil de lo que pensé conseguir trabajo. Al parecer, Sayuri estuvo hablando muy bien de mi para sus superiores. El Teniente General es Kureto Hiragi, el segundo puesto más alto ya que el primer puesto esta ocupado por su padre, Tenri Hiragi. Él me hizo algunas preguntas y me puso a prueba en un campo de entrenamiento.

Yo no lo podía creer. Me sentí un monstruo al ver que soy capaz de usar un arma con facilidad. Kureto dice que yo tengo un talento especial para matar, algo que me atormenta pues me recuerda a mis padres. Yo jamás seré igual a ese maldito hombre que mató a mis padres sin piedad. Yo mataré personas pero que merezcan morir, jamás mataré inocentes, me prometí a mi misma ese día.

En el JIDA, se trabaja en escuadrones. Cada escuadrón cuenta con 5 miembros de los cuales 1 oficial de mayor rango es el líder. Yo estoy en el escuadrón de Shinya Hiragi, hermano menor de Kureto. Shinya es un teniente por lo que escuché.

Una semana había pasado desde que empecé a trabajar, aún no conocía a Shinya ya que él estaba en una "Misión familiar" por así decirlo. No tenía nada que ver en el JIDA pero sí con la familia Hiragi. Kureto me había avisada de que hoy llegaría Shinya.

Estaba terminando de vestirme en mi casa y salí corriendo, distraída y apurada. Choqué con alguien sin querer.

-Gomenasai- dije y vi que era un hombre de más o menos mi edad. Su cabello era corto y plateado que parecía brillar. Sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo y reflejaban una paz increíble...nunca antes lo había visto. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y admirándolo que no me había dado cuenta de que él llevaba el uniforme del JIDA.

-No te preocupes, ¿estás herida?...- me pregunta con una encantadora sonrisa y parece darse cuenta de mi uniforme.- ¿Eres del JIDA?

-H-Hai, soy Sangu Aoi- me presento. Él era de un rango superior, estoy segura. Su uniforme es negro pero con bordes rojo, lo que simboliza a los de rango superior. Los bordes verdes, como el mío, representan los de rango inferior como yo.

-Ya veo...¿quieres que te lleve hasta la base? Yo me estaba dirigiendo hacía allá- se ofrece y señalando su auto deportivo rojo.

-¿Eh?- dije y me sonrojé. No conozco a muchos chicos pero todos los que conozco son pervertidos e idiotas. Supongo que debo aceptar, parece seguro y es caballeroso.- ¡Hai! Etto...Arigato.

-Después de usted, señorita Sangu- dice formalmente abriéndome la puerta del auto.

-A-a-arigato- le dije sonrojada aún más y entrando al auto. Él entró después que yo. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle como, por ejemplo, ¿cómo te llamas? Sin embargo, fui incapaz de abrir la boca en todo el camino. Estaba muy nerviosa y eso que rara vez lo estoy. Además, suelo hablar sin parar. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Para mi sorpresa, fuimos recibidos por el Teniente General Kureto Hiragi, ¿qué habrá pasado?

-Llegas tarde- le dice al chico que me estaba acompañando. Ridículo, ¿no? Acepté que un chico con el que acababa de chocar me llevara al trabajo. Y aún no sé su nombre.

-Gomen, gomen- dice el chico sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Acaso se conocían antes de entrar al JIDA, ya que se tratan con naturalidad? ¿O el chico que me trajo no se toma este trabajo enserio?

-¿Qué hace la Alférez Sangu contigo?- pregunta al verme. ¡Rayos! Deseo que la tierra me tragara en este mismo instante. Mis mejillas quedaron rojas y yo aparte la mirada. No había ninguna excusa razonable para explicar esto. ¡Que vergüenza!

-¡No es lo que usted piensa, Teniente General!- me defendí más roja que nunca. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que rara vez me he sonrojado. Pude oír como el chico de ojos celestes de reía ante mi reacción. ¡Tierra, trágame de una vez!

-Verás, Kureto-nii-san, no es lo que tu piensas- comienza a decir el chico tratando de contener su melodiosa risa...¡Un momento! ¿Dije "melodiosa risa"? Pero, antes que nada, ¿llamó al Teniente General "Kureto-nii-san"? ¿¡Son hermanos!? Mi día no podía empezar peor.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunta alzando una ceja en señal de desconfianza.- Explíquense.

-Chocamos cuando veníamos hacia acá. Ella estaba apurada y le ofrecí traerla. Sólo fue eso, no hubo beso ni nada de lo que piensas- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Es eso verdad, Alférez Sangu?- pregunta el Teniente General mirando fijamente. Me estremezco y desvío la mirada, avergonzada. Su mirada siempre me intimidaba, era como si sus ojos penetrasen mi alma.

-Sí...- dije luego de unos segundos y con las mejillas sonrojadas. El Teniente General sigue observándome de forma antes de responder:

-Está bien...continúen.

Shinya entra el auto a la base y yo suelto un suspiro de alivio. Odio mi suerte, las cosas siempre terminan vergonzosas para mi.

-¿Así que eres el hermano del Teniente General?- preguntó a Shinya, quien aún no había estacionado el auto. Sé que es una pregunta tonta pero necesitaba algo para romper el hielo. El silencio era demasiado incómodo y me cuesta mantener mi boca cerrada.

-Adoptivo. Sus padres me adoptaron cuando era un niño- dice Shinya con una sonrisa. Su voz parecía tranquila como si fuera lo más normal para el hablar de eso. Ni siquiera sentí un leve toque de tristeza.

-Ya veo...yo también tengo una hermana. Se llama Mitsuba- dije y luego me arrepentí. Él era un superior a mi y se supone que no debo decir nada a no ser que me pregunten. ¡Soy una estúpida!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Es por ella que te uniste al JIDA?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- exclamé sorprendida. No parecía de los chicos inteligentes, más bien, parecía de los chicos que pensaba que la vida es todo fácil.

-En parte...también porque quiero vengar la muerte de mis padres- dije. De pronto, me sentía en confianza en Shinya Hiragi, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Es extraña esta sensación.

-¿Kenji y Yuriko Sangu?- pregunta Shinya y yo me sorprendo más al darme cuenta de que sabía el nombre de mis padres. ¿Cómo era posible? Yo nunca se lo dije.

-¿Cómo sabes...?- traté de preguntarle pero él me interrumpe haciendo una seña para que bajara del auto. No me había dado cuenta de que Shinya acababa de estacionar y ahora debíamos trabajar. Hoy era el día en que me asignarían a un escuadrón.

¿Se imaginan cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que Shinya era el jefe del escuadrón? ¡Casi me desmayé de sorpresa! Pensé que Shinya sería estricto con los demás cuando estemos en JIDA como lo exige su puesto pero el seguía siendo amable y sonriente con todos. ¿Qué clase de chico es? Me cuesta descifrarlo.

El entrenamiento fue algo duro, ya que Shinya era amable pero exigente con respecto a estar en buena forma física y en nuestra destreza. Al terminar el entrenamiento y cuando todos se fueron a descansar, Shinya se acercó a mi para hablar.

-Querías saber el por qué sé sobre tus padres, ¿verdad?- me pregunta y yo asiento.- El JIDA ha investigado su asesinato...no es que sean personas de mucha importancia, sin ofender, pero nuestro objetivo era el asesino...se llama Shahal y ha matado a muchas personas. Sin embargo, jamás hemos logrado atraparlo.

-Ya veo...- dije tratando de digerir la noticia pero Shinya no me dio tiempo, pues continuó hablando.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarnos a atraparlo?- pregunta y mis ojos se salen de órbita. Shinya me estaba dando la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de mis padres.

-¡P-por supuesto! ¡Haré todo lo que sea necesario para atraparlo!

-¿Todo? ¿Incluso ser la carnada?...Shahal mató a tus padres y eso nos lleva a creer que tu serás su próximo objetivo, ¿aceptas la misión aunque te cueste la vida?- dice Shinya y en su voz pude notar una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa por mi decisión.

Shinya me guió hasta la sala del Teniente General Kureto Hiragi, quién nos dio las instrucciones de lo que debíamos hacer. Debo admitir que me sentía más nerviosa con cada palabra que decía. Me di cuenta de lo que significaba poner en peligro mi vida. Sí yo moría, ¿qué sería de Mitsuba? ¿Acaso el JIDA la acogería? ¿Ella sería feliz sirviendo al JIDA? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo pero no puedo echarme a atrás. Debo enfrentar a Shahal y vengar a mis padres...debo hacerlo por Mitsuba.

La misión comenzó la semana siguiente. Sentía que no podía mantenerme en pie por mis nervios, ¿algún novato se ha sentido así la primera vez?

Éramos pocos los que participábamos en la misión para evitar llamar mucho la atención pero tengo entendido que el Teniente General preparó refuerzos en caso de emergencia. Sólo mi escuadrón, incluyendo a Shinya, y el Teniente General Kureto Hiragi.

Debo admitir que la misión fue más rápida de lo que esperaba. Yo sólo debía caminar por la ciudad de noche como si nada estuviera pasando. Según el Teniente General, Shahal aparecería escondido y trataría de matarme. Sin embargo, Shinya, mi escuadrón y el Teniente General, estarían escondidos y dispararían cuando lo vean. Me costó caminar normal, ya que por dentro, me estaba muriendo de nervios.

Me asusté cuando comenzó el tiroteo. No me atreví a darme vuelta pero supuse que Shahal estaba escapando pues los tiros del JIDA no cesaban. Soy una cobarde, lo sé. Debo ser valiente y mostrar que soy digna de servir al JIDA. Agarré el arma que tenía escondida debajo de mi falda y me di vuelta. Disparé. Aunque no sé a quien le di pues no me atreví a mirar. El tiroteo no paró así que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que había disparada al suelo. ¡Soy una completa estúpida! Tranquila, Aoi, no es tiempo para el miedo ni para que dudes.

Respiré hondo...

Shahal estaba distraído evitando los tiros del Teniente General así que aproveché esa oportunidad para disparar. Supongo que fue suerte, ya que logré acertar el tiro en su pierna...lo hice...vengué la muerte de mis padres. Shahal cayó al suelo y yo fui corriendo a abrazar a Shinya.

Siento algo extraño por él, no sé como explicarlo. Me siento protegida en sus brazos a pesar de que hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos...

Vi a Shahal apuntar el arma hacía Shinya, quien estaba de espaldas a el. Horrorizada, me lancé frente a Shinya y...todo se volvió negro. Sólo recuerdo caer en brazos de Shinya, quien gritaba para que no lo abandonara. Un nuevo tiro se escuchó y todo se volvió completamente negro.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba confundida. No reconocía el lugar en el cual me encontraba pero me pareció que era la enfermería pues estaba acostada en una cama con un aparato controlando mis latidos. Me sorprendí al ver a Shinya al lado mio, durmiendo en el sofá. Se veía tan hermoso y angelical... un ángel caído del cielo.

De pronto, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al verme despierta, una sonrisa se formó en su bello rostro. La sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Qué bien que despiertas...¿te encuentras bien?- me dice preocupado. Mis corazón late más fuerte y recuerdo todo lo que pasó antes de que me desmayara.

-Sí...- responde simplemente y nos quedamos mirando como si no hubiese mañana, como si nada más importase.

-Gracias por salvarme- dice Shinya luego de un largo momento de silencio que no era para nada incómodo.- Aunque me preocupaste mucho, casi me muero al ver que el tiro te acertó. Quería morir en tu lugar, no podría vivir con el dolor de tu muerte, Aoi.

Mi corazón late más rápido y mis mejillas arden como nunca. De pronto, me acuerdo de un pequeño pero gran detalle. Mitsuba.

-Mitsuba...¿qué será de mi hermana?

-Hablé con Kureto-nii-san. Él dice que tu hermana puede vivir aquí y tu también. Sin embargo, tu hermana tiene que acceder a servir al JIDA cuando sea mayor. Por cierto, Shahal murió...no resistió a la herida que le hiciste con la bala. Por precaución, Kureto-nii-san disparó otro tiro por seguridad...¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! Ni yo podría haber hecho un tiro más perfecto y preciso.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar que Shinya era el mejor francotirador de todo el JIDA. Me sentí muy feliz de recibir un alago de su parte, significa mucho para mi que el mejor francotirador me alague por mi tiro de suerte.

-Solo fue suerte. No soy una buena francotiradora.

-No te subestimes- dice Shinya acariciando mi rostro.- Sí me permites, te puedo enseñar a ser una excelente francotiradora.

-¿En serio?- pregunto feliz y Shinya besa mi mejilla.

-¡Por supuesto! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti luego de que casi murieras para salvarme...realmente, no sé que hubiera sido de mi sí hubieras muerto, Aoi. Nunca en mi vida sentí algo parecido por una mujer, para mi, solo es cuestión de sexo pero...contigo es diferente...te amo, Aoi.

No lo puedo creer. Debo estar soñando. Es imposible que Shinya me haya dicho que me ama.

-¿Me amas?- pregunté para estar segura aunque una parte de mi piensa que el se va a reír porque todo era una broma. Sin embargo, se mantuvo serio y se acercó más a mi.

-Te amo, Aoi Sangu- repite y me besa. Mis ojos se salen de órbita y correspondo al beso lleno de amor que me brinda. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Maldito aire.

-También te amo, Shinya Hiragi- digo y nos volvemos a besar.

No éramos Teniente y Alférez en aquel momento, solo éramos Shinya y Aoi.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
